


Stiles Stilinski

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: 100 Words on why his name is Stiles.





	

When my mother died, I felt a piece of myself die with her.

I remember the way her eyes would light up when she spoke my name. The corners of her mouth would curve into the widest smiles.

I remember the warmth of her laugh.

She would hold my hand and look down at me, a wide smile on her face as a warm laugh left her mouth.

Before she was diagnosed with Dementia, The last thing she said to me was- "I love you Genim."

When she died, Genim died with her. 

Stiles Stilinski was the only thing left.


End file.
